Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-197559 has proposed an image forming apparatus having a rear cover and an outer shoot. A gap between the rear cover and the outer shoot constitutes a sheet re-conveying path that is used for re-conveying a sheet to an image forming section during a duplex printing process. The rear cover and the outer shoot can be opened by being pivotally moved rearward. In a state where the rear cover and the outer shoot are opened, a sheet having an image formed thereon is discharged along a straight path onto the rear cover and the outer shoot. This discharge process is called as a “straight discharge process”. According to the straight discharge process, after a sheet is formed with an image, the sheet is discharged out of the image forming apparatus, without being turned along a curved path.